Slut Squad
by BigTasty1
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are sick of the Slytherin girls popularity. A confrontation is had. A bet is made. And now Hermione and Ginny have no choice but the takeover the school. (With a little help from some friends)
1. Chapter 1

**Slut Squad**

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" spat Pansy as she roughly rammed her shoulder into Hermione's.

"What the fuck was her problem?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"I know! I'm sick of the Slytherin girls thinking they run the school." Hermione replied.

"They think just because they dress like sluts, they're the most popular witches in Hogwarts." Pansy overheard Ginny's comment and turned around. She began to storm back over to the Gryfindors, her posse of Slytherins in tow.

"We're not popular because of our closes Weasley. We're popular because every guy we walk past is left with a much bigger wand." She said, matter of factly. "You think it's easy? Prove it! I bet you too that you can't become more popular than us in one month. If you are, I'll strip naked in front of the whole school at Christmas feast. But if you're not, you too have to les off on the staff table!" Hermione shook her head in pity.

"There's no way I'm go….."

"Deal!" Blurted Ginny.

"One month from today then! Bye!" with that, pansy spun around, flicking her hair and stormed off.

"WHAT THE HELL GINNY?" Shouted Hermione. "How are we going to become more popular than them!?"

"Relax 'Mione! I have a plan."

Later that night, Ginny filled Hermione in on the plan. Rather than just dressing like sluts and trying to beat the Slytherins at their own game, Ginny wanted to go one step further.

"We start up a service. Those girls tease the guys with their slutty clothes. We should satisfy them. We could even satisfy the girls too! We can expand and get other girls involved. We'd be legends! Everyone in school would love us." Ginny said.

"You want us to fuck them!?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Not necessarily fuck them. There are other ways to satisfy a man, but I plan to fuck them myself."

It took Ginny the rest of the night to convince Hermione, but eventually, she agreed.

"Fine. But only if we start slow. Do the first one together."

"Sure. I was going to suggest the same thing. Obviously we start with the people that already like us." Ginny said. "I'll go find Harry."

Hermione sat alone in the common room for quite some time before Ginny returned, dragging a confused looking Harry Potter by the hand. She sat him next to Hermione on the sofa and sat herself down on his other side.

"So what's this all abo…." Ginny dived on Harry before he could even finish his sentence, her mouth locking to his. Before long she broke apart and pushed Harry's head around to face Hermione. She through caution to the wind and kissed him. She felt his tongue exploring her mouth and she responded with her own. She felt Ginny moving and broke apart from Harry to see. Ginny was unzipping his jeans and sliding them down his legs. His erect cock sprung free, coming to a rest on his chest. Ginny grabbed his wand and stroked it up and down a couple of times before taking it into her warm, wet mouth. Hermione turned back to Harry and pushed her tongue back into his mouth. His kisses became more frantic and desperate as Ginny took his cock down her young throat. His hand rested in Ginny's ginger hair while the other found its way into Hermione's bra. He massaged her young, firm breasts, pinching her nipples. Hermione's breathing quickened. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Harry then began to remove her shirt and pushed her skirt and panties down her legs.

Now completely naked, Hermione told Ginny to catch up. Ginny removed Harry's rock hard cock from her throat and stood to take of her own clothes. Hermione knelt down and nervously reached out to grab Harry's throbbing cock. She could feel the veins running the whole length of it and she began to move her hand up and down. Copying Ginny, she took the head into her mouth and sank down on it. Harry's dick twitched and tensed as he gasped, his hands finding their way into her bushy brown hair. She found herself enjoying the salty taste of his pre-cum as she quickened her pace, her hand massaging his balls as she sucked. She looked up with her eyes and saw Ginny, now naked, straddling Harrys face, her pussy grinding on his eager tongue. Hermione felt herself get even wetter at the sight of her friend in this compromising position. Ginny gave her a wink as she spotted Hermione watching her. Hermione released Harry's cock from her mouth and beckoned for Ginny to come closer to her. Ginny slid down Harry's body, coming to a stop just above his throbbing cock. Hermione grabbed his wand and lined it up with her ginger friends soaking slit.

"Oooooh, Merlin's beard!" Ginny moaned as she sank down onto Harry's cock, already wet from Hermione's blowjob. Harry threw his head back in pleasure. Hermione was beside herself with excitement as she watched her best friend's dick sink into Ginny's tight young pussy. She reached her hand between her own logs as an overwhelming urge overcame her. She leant forward, her fingers knuckle deep in her own hole, and licked her friend's clit.

"Fuck! Harry! Hermione's licking my pussy!" Ginny Gasped.

"Merlin's beard, what's gotten into you two?" Asked an amazed Harry.

"Hermione answered with a wink. "I don't know, but the chosen one will be in a minute."

With that, Hermione stood, her fingers still deep in her pussy, and motioned for Ginny to climb off Harry. Ginny moved and Hermione straddled Harry, her eyes locked onto his as she prepared to be penetrated by the famous Harry Potter. Hermione was no virgin, having slept with a mysterious muggle boy on holiday last year, but she was still as tight as one. Harry gasped with pleasure as his cock sunk deep into her soaking pussy. She began to move up and down on him, her hands on his shoulders. She could feel Ginny behind her, licking up her juices from Harrys balls.

Hermione's whole body shook with an intense orgasm. Her tightening hole drove Harry over the edge and her erupted into her, a deep long grunt coming from his lips.

"Well, this was unexpected!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione dismounted his broom. Ginny immediately put his cock in her mouth, cleaning Harrys cum from him, His rod already soaked with Hermione's.

"Call us anytime if you need a helping hand." Ginny told him. "And let your friends know." Hermione lay exhausted on the rug.

"I think the bet is going to be more fun than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

**Slut Squad – Chapter 2**

 **Hey. So I started this story just for fun because Hermione Granger is my MAJOR film crush and these situations are going through my dirty mind any way! Feel free to recommend a character or group you want to read about and if you're feeling… then you can KIK me at BigTastey1. Enjoy!**

"Ok Gin! You have me convinced. Who's next?" Hermione asked. Last night with Harry was the single most fun Hermione had ever had and, having cummed all over Harry's hard cock while her best friend watched, she couldn't deny her sexual desires any longer.

"Next, my newly freed slut of a friend, is Ronald Weasley." Hermione's mouth opened in shock as she stared at Ginny startled. "Relax goodie goodie! I'm not going to fuck my brother!" Ginny clarified. "At least not yet! This ones all you!" Hermione was so overcome with nerves that she didn't even notice that Ginny just said she was going to fuck Ron one day. Hermione was going to have to have sex with Ron Weasley. With no help. How would she even know what to do? With Harry she just followed Ginny's lead, so charged with erotic thoughts that she hardly realised what she was doing.

"I don't know if I'm ready Gin'. On my own?"

"Relax, I'll talk you through everything, and I'll be hiding in the room watching. If you need a hint, look over to the curtains and I'll tell you what to do."

"What curtains?"

"Oh yeah. You're doing it in the boy's dorm. In….." She checked her watch, "ten minutes."

Hermione tried to object but Ginny would hear none of it. She lead Hermione up to the boys dorm, more forcefully than not. Once there she stood Hermione next to Ron's bed and began to strip her naked. Hermione didn't fight, knowing that no matter how nervous she was, she was going to love this. Ginny lead Hermione on the bed.

"Just lay there, with your legs open and touch yourself. When Ron comes into the room he'll be all yours the moment he lays eyes on you. Once he's in, ill cast a locking charm on the door." With that, she spun around and walked quickly over to the window, concealing herself in the curtains.

Ten minutes passed and Hermione was getting herself worked up. Ron still hadn't shown and Hermione was getting carried away with anticipation. She ran her fingers up and down her damp slit before pushing two fingers deep inside. She closed her eyes and through her head back, arching her spine and reaching right to her G-spot with her fingers.

"Heh-Hem!" Someone coughed. Hermione's eyes darted open to see a mass of ginger hair looking back at her, his face filled with lust and desire. Next to him, his twin brother stood with a similar expression.

"Interrupting are we?" Fred said with a grin, "Harry told us you'd developed a new pass time."

"Speaking of your new hobby, where is our filthy little sister who gives the greatest blowjobs the young Harry has ever had?" Asked George.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer when Fred yanked her to her feet and locked his lips to hers. She felt George push himself up against her back, his hard rod poking into her cheeks while he reached around and massaged her breasts. She broke the kiss and turned to George just as he lowered his head and took her nipple in his mouth. Fred too the other one and together they drove her insane with want. George can up and locked lips with her, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. She felt Fred reach between her legs, delicately pushing his fingers between her now soaking wet folds. George broke apart from her and returned to her perfect tits, sucking and biting at her nipple. Hermione looked over to the curtains where she could just make out a rather flustered Ginny wink and give her a thumbs up.

Growing in confidence she reached down and ran her hand over the boy's cocks. One of the boys conjured up a wooden table in the centre of the room and began to back over to it. Hermione followed, never loosing contact with both boys crotch. The twins were hard enough to tell apart in a girl's rational mind, but when that girls hands are filled with cock and there are fingers deep in her pussy it becomes impossible. One of the sits on the edge of the table, removing his trousers as he does so. Hermione bends at the waist and locks lips with him in a passionate kiss before running her tongue down his body and taking his cock in her eager mouth. She felt the other boy suddenly bury his tongue in her slit causing her to moan in pleasure. A smile crosses Fred's face as the teachers pets vibrates with pleasure, his cock buried in her mouth. Before long, Hermione was sucking franticly, taking Fred's dick deep into her throat, the pleasure she felt eating at her wet pussy almost to amazing to handle. Her entire body shock and writhed with intense pleasure, cum gushing from her pussy, all over the ginger boys face. Once she had come down from her orgasm, the boys guided her to her knees, taking up position on either side. Hermione took George's cock into her mouth and brought her hand up to play with Fred's. She slide her wet lips up and down George's cock a few times before doing the same to Fred. She lifted his cock up and began to suck on his balls before returning to George. She alternated between the two identically huge dicks, taking each one as far down her throat as possible before swapping. She glanced over at Ginny and giggled girlishly, waving the two rock hard wands at her like a small girl surrounded by stuffed toys. Ginny looked back at her, a look of pure jealousy on her face. Hermione watched as her friend reached into her skirt and began to touch herself, never taking her eyes from the site of her brothers two teaming her best friend. Fred lifted Hermione up and led her down on the table. Lifting her legs up he ran his tongue along the young girls wet pussy before pushing his tongue inside. His brother knelt up on the table next to her head and pushed his dick back between her lips. Hermione was in heaven. She felt amazing being used in such a slutty way. Fred stood and slowly pushed his cock between her wet folds.

"Ohhhhhhhhh fuck!" Hermione gasped. She sucked George harder as Fred penetrated her with his eight inch cock. Once his rod was all the way inside the tight schoolgirl, he began to pick up the pace, fucking her harder until she was almost beside herself with pleasure. Hermione has to take Georges cock right down her throat just to stop from screaming. She heard whimpers coming from the curtain and turned to look. Ginny was no making no effort to conceal herself had removed top and panties, now only in her bra and skirt, which was hoisted up around her waist, her fingers knuckle deep in her own pussy.

The boys stood Hermione and bent her over the table, before George thrust deep into her from behind and Fred took her mouth. As Hermione got fucked hard from both ends, her best friend watching with her fingers buried inside herself, she thought on the fact that this was her third cock in twenty four hours. She felt like such a slut, but she loved it. All girls want to be a slut. Most are just too scared to give in to the desire. Those that do are ridiculed by those that don't, but deep down, every single straight girl in that school would die for the chance to fuck whoever they want, whenever they wanted. Hermione decided then and there than being a slut was a good thing, and she would embrace it. George pulled out and Hermione went to her knees to clean her cum off his dick. Fred led on the floor and Hermione straddled him, impaling herself in his cock. In no time her mouth was filled with the other brother's cock and she was, once more, being slammed from both ends.

Hermione lost track of how long the boys were fucking her for, and of how many positions she was placed in. The boys had finally reached their limit. Hermione led sprawled on the table as both boys fired their impossibly huge loads all over her body, face and breasts.

"Appreciate it Granger. We'll be in touch." Said Fred In a very business-like manner.

"Might want to come clean this up little sis. We look forward to seeing you soon!" They both waved their wands and became fully clothed before leaving the dorm, Hermione left spread on the table covered in cum. Ginny looked into her friend's eyes, pure lust and desire on her face.

"Don't touch that cum! Its mine!"

 **Hope you enjoyed. Kik me! BigTastey1**


End file.
